The present invention relates to fortune cookies.
More particularly, the present invention is a device to store and display fortune cookie papers, or other printed messages.
Fortune cookies include an internal “fortune” message printed on paper for the consumer who opens the fortune cookie to find and enjoy. Sharing the written predictions or fortunes contained therein is a well-established and rich tradition. Consumers often save these fortune cookie papers as keepsakes, but there are currently no readily made devices available that allow the consumer to display and store them in a way that is aesthetically pleasing. Traditionally consumers have tacked fortune papers to a bulletin board, placed in a wallet or kept in a drawer, thereby not allowing the possibility a visually pleasing way to display and organize these fortune cookie messages. The present invention eliminates the above described problems.
In an alternative embodiment, the paper may have a printed message that did not originate from a fortune cookie.